


[podfic] got my heavy heart to hold me down

by growlery



Series: Merlin Hogwarts AU [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Audio Format: MP3, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2341487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mithian's a Ravenclaw, Elena's a Gryffindor and they're the best of friends, even though Mithian's in the middle of her OWLs and Elena's ridiculous hormones keep making things weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] got my heavy heart to hold me down

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [got my heavy heart to hold me down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1454923) by [growlery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery). 



> forgot I made this - self pod for the AU bonus challenge at summerpornathon! I still have so many feelings about this 'verse, ugh.

  
[download from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ob9vw2ga18ng81f/got%20my%20heavy%20heart%20to%20hold%20me%20down.mp3?dl=0)  
[download from the archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/got-my-heavy-heart-to-hold-me-down)  
mp3 / 8:05 / 7.41MB


End file.
